Pokemon: The Saiyan Legacy
by AstralSaiyanAsh
Summary: The Strongest Evil. Saiyans long gone. Only one can keep the Legacy alive and strong.
1. Default Chapter

A NEW BEGINNING

*Supreme Kai is talking with all of the Kai from all over*

Supreme Kai is showing a hologram of two DNA strands.

"We must do something in order to eliminate the threat of a possible resurgence of evil that threatens the many universes that you all govern." He turns to Kibito and whispers something to him. Then he turns back the Kai's "It is a struggle to keep this evil locked away when we know that the greatest threat to all life still exists. This great evil has always tried to take over the world using his many minions. But a renegade race, which was earlier thought to be a savage race, had given birth to noble warriors who bounded together with a select few from the planet Earth.  These Saiyans and humans worked together in order to destroy most of these minions. The Saiyans evolved to become one the strongest race throughout the galaxy. Though this special race had its share, there were two distinct Saiyans who stood out from among the rest, these two were Goku and Vegeta. King Kai has already trained with Goku. Vegeta was the prince of his race. Although both men were strong, they each learned in their special way, why life is important! Though both of these men are long gone into the next dimension, they left behind a legacy. The Saiyans are, sad to say, long since extinct. Their race is no more. This leaves us with the terrible reality that the galaxy has little if any protectors against this great evil. Playing into his hand, Shenloakai will try to attack Earth, and when this happens there will be no stopping him from getting the Dragon Balls and wishing for immortality. So…" 

A round and pudgy Kai with whiskers interrupted the Supreme Kai, "So are you trying to tell us that there is no hope for the Earth!? 'Cause I could try and contact Goku to let him know that the Earth is in danger!"

"King Kai your fears are reasonable but there would be no sense in contacting Goku since there would be nothing that he could do about this. Now some of you may ask, 'What are we going to do about this dreadful situation that we are faced with?' Well, Kibito and I have taken blood samples from Goku and Vegeta while on Earth. So there is one option, we fuse Goku and Vegeta's DNA strands together and implant them into the womb of an ovulating female." All of the Kai's jaws dropped to the floor. "That's an amazing plan, but will it work?" 

The Grand Kai asked while he stroked his fingers against his chin. "Only time will tell, only time will tell." The Supreme Kai then sets the plan into action. 


	2. Beginning of the Plan

Beginning of the Plan

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Pokemon or Dragonball Z, but I wish I did.**

Supreme Kai and Kibito are floating near a cliff edge overlooking a small, beautiful town. There were gardens of beautiful flowers and huge Oak trees that provided shade for the residents.  "Beautiful, Isn't it Kibito?" The Supreme Kai said as he took in huge breaths of air. "Well I wouldn't mind coming here on vacation, sir." 

They both turned towards the town again. There were these weird looking brown animals that kept popping up their heads from different holes. And there were masses of brown and white birds soaring through the sky. "This world sure is different from the other world. And look there are no animals like these on the other world." Kibito kept staring at the animal that was singing. "Kibito, what can you expect. We are on an alternate Earth. There will be many more fascinating things like these animals, I suppose." The Supreme Kai started to hover towards the small town on the bottom along with Kibito.

__________________________Elsewhere_______________________

"Delia, I see your garden is as lovely as ever." Said a Professor in a white coat, like you would normally see in a doctor's office. "Professor Oak you're too kind, but I wish that other things would be more fertile other than this garden." Delia said as she got up off the ground with a sad look upon her face. "It's not your fault. These things just take time and hard work an…." "I just. I just wan…*sob* why can't I have a son?" Professor Oak puts his hand on her chin and lifts her face toward him. "You will have a baby one day. I promise." She gives a little smile, which Professor Oak sees through her tears. "Thank you Professor."

Elsewhere…

            Supreme Kai stopped floating. "Did you hear that Kibito?" He had a weird face. "Is something wrong? I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was the wind?" The Supreme Kai was still in his daze, but slowly a smile crept up on his face.  "Kibito I think that we have found the most loving and deserving woman. Let's begin."

                                                                                    TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
